EL HÉROE DE MI CORAZÓN
by jerusalen
Summary: Y de repente en una noche sin luna y un día sin sol apareciste de repente para salvarme de mi propia muerte
1. La salvación de un corazón

. /hollycomb/1361734/98892/98892_

Todos tienen 16 años

Narración en mi punto de vista

Hermoso sol de media noche

Brilla luna en esta canción

Luceros cantaran el amor imposible

Y las estrella la sangre de la lucha incesante

En una fría noche se esparcía la nieve que era común ver caer en el pequeño pueblo de South Park, un chico pelirrojo caminaba viendo el reflejo de sus ojos ya apagados en esa cuchilla que ha hecho cortes en sus pequeñas muñecas, estaba decidido en terminar con su vida, la cual ya no tenía sentido, si bien no se llevaban bien antes después de los años el team Craig y el team Stan se volvieron amigos inseparables, pero todo había cambiado con la ida de Stan, su súper mejor amigo se había mudado a otro lado dejándolo solo, Kenny tenía que cuidar a su ahora actual y por lo que se ha visto único novio Butters, Cartman estaba cada vez más insoportable, Craig empezaba a salir con su amigo Clyde manteniéndose algo alejados de los demás, a Token lo habían cambiado de instituto, mientras Tweek sin decir nada se fue por una larga temporada a Francia a estudiar , William siempre andaba junto con su gran amigo y novio Kevin los dos siempre eran la razón de ese grupo después de la ida de Stan, entonces qué era lo que mantenía en ese estado al pequeño judío pelirrojo.

El único motivo era Cartman, estuvo la última semana tratando de enojarlo, frustrado por que sus planes no salían como él quería el viernes en la hora de recreo ocurrió algo que nadie pudo evitar.

-Flash Back-

Ya era hora de receso y todos estaban tranquilos en la cafetería cuando oyeron gritos del pasillo

¿? Gritando- Ya déjame en paz  
¿? Gritando - no judío hasta que cumplas la apuesta  
¿? Gritando - sabes que no lo hare ahora déjame pasar  
¿? Gritando - cumple ya

Cartman tenía a Kyle acorralado entre un casillero mientras le quería obligar a que cumpliera su apuesta de haces años.

Kenny- Cartman déjalo ya  
Cartman- tú no te metas pobretón y vete con tu novio mariquita  
Craig- ya llegaste muy lejos suéltalo  
Cartman- acaso ustedes me detendrán  
Clyde- si lo haremos suéltalo ya  
Kyle- no importa chicos no se metan con el culón  
Butters- p-pero no te p-podemos dejar con e-el  
Cartman- sí que pueden y lo harán  
Kevin- no lo haremos  
Kyle- chicos solo déjenos solos si

Fue el peor error que cometieron todos en dejarlo solo, Cartman se lo llevo en al baño, hay termino maltratado por el gordo que tenía urgencia de hacérselo al pobre judío, como si no hubiese sido poco también fue gravado las suplicas y lágrimas que derramo mientras el gordo se aprovechaba de su débil cuerpo, sus amigos fueron a verlo encontrándolo de la peor forma, la sonrisa borrada del rostro, el brillo que mantenía siempre se había esfumado.

Kenny- Kyle estas bien  
Craig- por favor Kyle habla dinos algo  
Kyle- n-no l-le d-digan a-a S-Stan  
Clyde- como que no le digamos tu sabes lo que nos pides  
Kyle- s-solo n-no l-le d-digan  
Butters- p-pero se debe e-enterar  
Kevin- si él es tu súper mejor amigo  
Kyle- n-no q-quiero  
Craig- tranquilo no le diremos nada  
William- pero Craig le dé….  
Craig- no diremos nada, yo soy el líder de este grupo y digo que no diremos nada entendido  
Todos- si Craig  
Kyle- g-gracias

La luna se tiño de un rojo carmín

El sol en su lucha coloreo su fuego de azul

Las estrellas formaron figuras en el cielo

Creando poemas en la blanca galaxia

Desde ese día no se alegaban mucho del pelirrojo sin que supieran que una persona lo cuidaba desde las sombras.

-Fin Flash Back-

En el lago a la orilla miraba la luna con la cuchilla en mano, sin que se diera cuenta alguien lo observaba desde lejos, mirando las acciones del contrario, el pelirrojo puso el filo de la navaja en su muñeca, cuando estuvo a punto de pasar el filo alguien lo detuvo, alguien lo abrasaba por atrás con cariño y amor, tomando la cuchilla y tirándola lejos.

¿?- no lo hagas Kyle  
Kyle- ¿por qué no ya no me queda ni dignidad?  
¿?- eso no es cierto tu eres un chico muy fuerte  
Kyle- no pude cumplir con la promesa que le hice a Stan  
¿?- eso no importa tu vida es valiosa  
Kyle- no lo es, ya no puedo dar nada de mi  
¿?- claro que puedes dar algo de ti  
Kyle- no, todo se me fue arrebatado, ya no puedo dar nada  
¿?- hay una cosa que puedes dar  
Kyle- que podría ser ya no tengo nada  
¿?- tienes un amor verdadero que ofrecer Kyle, eso es más importante que nada en este mundo  
Kyle- ¿por qué me quieres ayudar?  
¿?- porque eres la persona más fuerte que he visto y no quiero que estés así  
Kyle- me gustaría saber quién está detrás de esa mascara  
¿?- aun no Kyle, pero ya pronto lo sabrás  
Kyle- siempre estarás para mi Prince cierto  
Prince- todas las veces que haga falta  
Kyle- prométemelo  
Prince- lo prometo  
Kyle- puedo pedirte algo  
Prince- lo que quieras  
Kyle- bésame  
Prince- claro

En la soledad de esta noche

Con flor en mano llegaste a mi cuarto

Y en una noche sin luna

Sin saber porque mi corazón te llevaste volando

Tomándolo delicadamente de la cintura lo apego a él y beso esos pequeños labios que sabían a cerezas, acaricio las mejillas limpiando las lágrimas que aun caían de los ojos verdes del pequeño, siendo el lago, la luna, las estrellas y algunos insectos que presenciaron ese beso.

Todo había cambiado en South Park hasta algunas personas y superhéroes, como el caso de Coon and Friends llegando en su lugar Mysterion y Prince, mientras Mysterion era dueño del día Prince era el rey de la noche.

Aunque todos sabían la identidad verdadera de Mysterion hicieron como que no la sabían Butters siempre se preocupaba pero sabía que no le podía pasar mucho, pero nadie sabía quién era ese ser que llego un día salvando a Kyle de un ladrón, las noticias captaron todo, un ser de traje blanco pelo eléctrico con un antifaz cubriéndole la mayoría de la cara, descendió de lo alto de los edificios como un ángel descendiendo de lo más alto de los cielos, tomando al pelirrojo de la cintura y luego tirándole una sustancia negra caliente lo derroto.

En lo alto de un edificio y con el pelirrojo en brazos empezó su discurso que dejo fascinado a todos.

¿?- ciudadanos de South Park yo soy prince-Ange que jura proteger a los ciudadanos por la noche, pido juntarme con Mysterion en la parte abandonada y sin nadie más, por lo tanto me llevare a Kyle, à la prochaine

Así escapo de toda la gente llevándose a un pelirrojo impresionado saltando de edificio en edificio hasta llegar a una parte donde la luna iluminaba bastante, cuando despertó de su shock temporal tuvo el valor de preguntar.

Kyle- quien eres tu  
Prince- ya lo oíste  
Kyle- eso no quien eres en verdad  
Prince- no te puedo decir eso  
Kyle- de dónde vienes  
Prince- eso tampoco lo puedo contestar  
Kyle- algo que si me puedas responder  
Prince- siempre me gustaste  
Kyle- como que siempre

Antes de contestar vino Mysterion fue una plática muy larga, luego se acordó eso de quien gobernaría que hora, siempre esperaba con la ventana abierta la visita de Prince desde esa noche, el lo visitaba con una nueva frase de amor y con una flor de café, poco a poco sin saber cómo lo fue enamorando, pidiéndole al cielo y a las estrellas que nunca lo dejara desamparado.

Sin saber ni donde ni porque

Sin saber si un día nos volveremos a encontrar

Sin saber si la luna blanco volverá

Sin saber si el sol se quitara el color azul

Y hay estaban los dos bajo la luna llena demostrándose el amor que se tenían, toda la ropa fue retirada, dos cuerpos se unieron para ser uno, el tan anhelado momento por los dos, mostrando el amor que se profesaban sin importarles nadie más, eran solo ellos en ese instante, solo ellos dos amándose siendo libres, siendo ellos mismos, agotados terminaron abrasados, tan rendido estaba el pelirrojo que se iba quedando dormido, pero antes de dormir por completo susurro algo que impresiono al de pelo eléctrico.

Kyle- ya no me dirás quién eres  
Prince- no te cansaras con eso  
Kyle- ya no quiero saber  
Prince- l-lo d-dices e-enserio  
Kyle- si lo digo enserio  
Prince- Kyle yo…  
Kyle- te amo Tweek

Abriendo mucho los ojos iba a responder, mas no pudo ser el pelirrojo había entrado en un profundo sueño, mirándolo con amor lo vistió otra vez y se vistió el, lo cargo con mucho cuidada llevándolo a su casa, con cuidado de no despertarlo lo acomodo en su cama y se acostó a su lado abrasándolo de la cintura.

Prince- yo también te amo Kyle

Algún día volveremos a ser uno

La luna será blanca y el sol rojo fuego

Las estrellas no lloraran más

Y las constelaciones alegres bailaran

Al día siguiente por los pasillos del instituto caminaba una feliz pareja tomados de la mano, después de tanto tiempo la sonrisa del pelirrojo había vuelto, y el chico misterioso del que todos hablaban, no sabían quién era ni de donde había salido el, mucho más era la fluidez del francés del pelirrojo, su grupo de amigos se les acercaron para conocer al "nuevo chico".

Craig- hola Kyle y un gusto…  
Clyde- podríamos saber tu nombre  
¿?- Ce sera un plaisir jeune Clyde (será un gusto joven Clyde)  
Clyde- sabes mi nombre  
¿?- oui, comme oublier Craig, Kenny, Butters, William, Kevin (sí, como olvidarlos)  
William- como sabes nuestros nombres  
Kyle- jajajaja, no lo reconocen  
Kevin- pues no  
¿?- que clase de amigos tengo  
Kenny- sabes hablar inglés (N/A: como ellos en realidad hablan inglés es por eso nada más)  
¿?- la lengua natal nunca se olvida  
Craig- lengua natal  
Kyle- él vivió parte de su infancia aquí en South Park  
Clyde- acaso tu eres el pequeño y nervios Tweek Tweak  
Tweek- parece que alguien si se acordó de mi  
Craig- pero tú, eras tan, bueno tan tú  
Butters- p-pero ya n-no eres tan t-tú  
Kyle- ha cambiado mucho, ahora me gusta mucho más  
Kenny enojado- valla, mira quien al fin regreso  
Tweek- sé que estas muy molesto Kenny pero de…  
Kenny- no ni se te ocurra decirlo  
Craig- creo que no nos enteramos de algo  
Butters- b-bueno a K-Kyle siempre le g-gusto T-Tweek  
Todos- QUEEE  
Kyle sonrojado- y-yo b-bueno v-veras  
Kenny- pero la ida de Stan y el desaparecimiento de este sujeto deprimieron a Kyle  
Clyde- ya veo pero ahora ya está aquí y lo defenderá de Cartman  
Kenny- eso espero porque si no yo me asegurare de darle una lección a los dos

Y como si fuera invocado llego Cartman haciendo un atmosfera de tención, recelo, molestia, temor, asco y un sinfín de sentimientos más.

Kenny- que quieres ahora culón  
Cartman- me contaron que vieron a Mi pelirrojo con otro  
Craig- no te refieras a Kyle como pelirrojo  
Kevin- además Kyle no es un objeto para tener dueño  
Cartman- jajajaja yo le digo como quiero y si lo es solo un objeto al cual utilizar  
Tweek- utilizar para que  
Cartman- para que más, para lo único que sirve para descargar mi necesidades masculinas  
William- tu eres un ser sin corazón  
Butters- a-aun lo d-dudas  
Cartman- patéticos ahora denme al judío tonto  
Tweek- no te lo recomiendo  
Cartman- porque no quien me lo impedirá  
Tweek se le acerca- pues no lo sé, yo diría que yo  
Kevin- no creo que sea buena idea  
William- harán que te expulsen  
Tweek- no me preocupa, yo no estudio aquí

Tweek le dio un golpe directo en la cara dejando tirado he inconsciente a Cartman, todos empezaron a celebrar la caída del mayor peligro en el instituto, después de eso él día siguió normal, el día siguen Tweek empezó a estudiar hay, terminando sus estudios sin ninguna molestia más por parte de Cartman.


	2. El nacimiento de la nueva generación

-10 años más tarde-

Narra Kyle

Los años habían pasado tan rápido quien diría que en tan corto tiempo todos estuvieran viviendo su propia vida.  
Kenny y Butters se casaron y adoptaron a una niña llamada Maritza.  
Craig y Clyde Vivian juntos pero aún no se decidían a tener un hijo o hija, si no se querían casar.  
Kevin y William fueron los primeros en casarse pero no querían tener hijos bueno William aun intentaba convencer a Kevin de adoptar uno.  
Stan regreso a South Park reencontrándose con Gary Garrison, fue tan chistoso como intentaba conquistarlo pero siempre lo rechazaba, cuando supe él porque de su rechazo lo entendí, según mi mama solo el 2% de los chicos sufrían estos casos especiales entre ese porcentaje me incluía, explicarle a Stan fue de verdad un dolor de cabeza, aun después de entender eso el siguió intentando conquistarlo hasta que le dijo que sí, ahora viven en su propia casa planeando su boda.  
Token seguía frecuentándonos mucho solo para ver a un chico nuevo que llego un tiempo después de la llegada de Tweek, se llamaba Mark Cotswolds el chico que nunca había estudiado fuera de casa ese chico sí que era muy tímido y sus padres dieron el grito al aire cuando supieron que su hijo salía con un chico aun así lo terminaron aceptando, ahora ellos viven en la mansión Black con un pastor alemán y su pequeño hijo Santiago.  
Narra Tweek A lo largo de los años nos habíamos reencontrado con chicos que eran parte de nuestra infancia. Como Pip el chico era aún un ingenuo y muy tierno todos nos preguntamos cómo logro enamorar al príncipe del inframundo, ellos dos ahora vivían en una pequeña casa casados y sin hijos. También con Gregory y Christophe los chicos que crearon una vez la resistance, ellos siempre fueron pareja una muy conflictiva pero al final pudieron formalizar su relación después de tanta pelea, bueno con un poco de ayuda lo lograron, ahora ellos viven felizmente en un departamento. Uno de los niños que más detestamos fue Bridon Gueermo pero cuando lo conocimos mejor vimos que era un chico muy bueno, todos lo ayudamos a declarar su amor hacia su ser querido, el shock de ver de quien trataba fue muy grande, el afortunado fue Scott Malkinson que había cambiado para mejorar ya no hablaba tan raro aun así era muy flaco y bajito, lo bueno que acepto ser la pareja de Bridon, ahora viven felices en una pequeña casa con un pequeño gato y en espera de su primer hijo fantástico no. Narración omnipresente La vida les regalo muchas cosas a todos pero Tweek y Kyle no se quedaron atrás su vida amorosa era una de las más tranquilas, no se libraban de discutir pero con una noche de pasión arreglaban sus diferencias, fueron los segundos en casarse y formar una familia en este mismo instante todos estaban en el hospital esperando a que algún doctor o enfermera saliera a dar noticias del pelirrojo. Stan- y que te gustaría que fuera  
Gary- niño o niña  
Tweek- para ser sincero no me importa mientras estén sanos me conformo  
William- y será uno  
Kevin- o serán dos  
Tweek- Kyle no me lo dijo  
Pip- no te lo dijo  
Damien- ¿Por qué no?  
Tweek- quería que fuera sorpresa  
Bridon acariciándole el vientre a Scott- pero el si lo sabe  
Scott con su mano sobre la de Bridon- o también quería que fuera una sorpresa para el  
Tweek - solo él lo sabe  
Craig- no creen que le preguntan muchas cosas  
Clyde- es normal quieren saber todo  
Gregory- pero lo ponen más nervioso de lo que esta  
Christophe- se supone que venimos a tranquilizarlo no ha alterarlo  
Tweek- gracias a todos por venir tranquilizarme si no estuvieran estaría de los nervios aquí solo  
Mark- venimos para calmar tus nervios  
Token- y para que no volvieras con el café  
Tweek- llevo mucho tiempo sin robar el café, Kyle me lo prohibió  
Kenny- pues lo ha hecho bien  
Butters- sabes que otra bebida calma los nervios  
Tweek- no, cual es  
Todos-Butters- el té  
Tweek- no gracias en Francia lo probé y no me gusto para nada  
Enfermera- Familiares del joven Broflovski  
Todos- nosotros  
Enfermera- el marido  
Tweek- soy yo  
Enfermera- felicidades, puede pasar a ver a su familia  
Tweek- gracias, en cual habitación  
Enfermera- segundo piso habitación 123  
Tweek- gracias  
Enfermera- pueden pasar dos personas, me retiro  
Tweek- Stan me quieres acompañar  
Stan- yo ¿por qué?  
Tweek- tu eres su súper mejor amigo  
Gary- ve te espero aquí  
Stan- seguro  
Gary- si lo estoy  
Stan- está bien Los dos subieron al segundo piso para ver a Kyle, ya en la habitación entraron viendo aun pelirrojo acostado, más pálido de lo que era, los ojitos medio cerrados por el cansancio con unos bultos en sus brazos. Kyle suavecito- quieres cargarlos  
Tweek- me encantaría Tweek cargo a uno de los bultos, lo destapo un poco era un pequeño niño de piel pálida como la de Kyle, otro de los bultos lo cargo Stan una hermoso niño de piel algo morena como la de Tweek. Tweek- se parece a ti amor  
Stan- y él se parece a su papa  
Kyle- son dos hermosos niños  
Tweek- son nuestros pequeños  
Kyle- y como se llamaran  
Tweek- que te parece si a este le ponemos Noah  
Kyle- el pequeño Noah me gusta  
Stan- y a este pequeño  
Kyle- que te parece Nathaniel  
Tweek- muy hermoso  
Stan- Noah y Nathaniel Tweak Broflovski Esta historia se acabado pero la historia de estos dos pequeños solo acaba de empezar y eso estaban seguros sus papas…


End file.
